


Be Still My Aching Heart

by InquiryFoxtrot



Series: Gbj JonElias Week [3]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Day 3: the panoptikitties, Gbj JonElias week, M/M, There’s kittens in this one!!, mentions of the archival assistants but not enough to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:47:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25826902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InquiryFoxtrot/pseuds/InquiryFoxtrot
Summary: Jonah blinks once, twice, a third time at Jonathan’s grinning face and wonders for the hundredth time how he found himself in this situation. If someone had told him a hundred years ago, hell, one year ago year, that this was how he would be spending his Monday evenings he wouldn’t have believed them. He would have laughed in their faces at the notion of Jonah Magnus settling for a life so . . . mundane, so domestic. And yet, here he was.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Series: Gbj JonElias Week [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870744
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	Be Still My Aching Heart

Jonah blinks once, twice, a third time at Jonathan’s grinning face and wonders for the hundredth time how he found himself in this situation. If someone had told him a hundred years ago, hell, one year ago year, that this was how he would be spending his Monday evenings he wouldn’t have believed them. He would have laughed in their faces at the notion of Jonah Magnus settling for a life so . . . mundane, so domestic. And yet, here he was. 

The day had started out relatively normal, if a bit lonely. Jon was still fighting off the tail end of a cold and had not been thrilled about it. After hours of “I’m fine, love” and “It’s just a small fever” and “But it’s my archive” Jonah finally put his foot down. 

“It’s my institute,” He had countered. “And as your boss,  _ and  _ your boyfriend, I’m telling you to stay home.” 

Jonah watched the pleased blush that crept up Jon’s face at ‘your boyfriend.’ Even after months of dating it seemed to astound him that Jonah cared for him. 

Some days it astounded Jonah too.

Jon had then tried to argue again but was interrupted by a loud, albeit quite adorable, sneeze. Jonah watched as the exhaustion of the illness finally pressed in and Jon slumped against the couch. “Alright,” He had relented. 

“Spend time with the cats, darling, I’m sure they miss you,” Jonah smiled and leaned down to give Jon a kiss on the forehead. “I’ll be home before you know it.” Jon pushed up into the touch, his forehead warm, but not worryingly so. 

As he left Jonah pressed a gentle ‘I love you, dear archivist’ into Jon’s mind, Jon’s thoughts hadn’t responded in words but rather in a loving, contented hum. Jonah relished in the warmth this brings him.

What follows is a long day of painfully boring meetings of both a mundane and supernatural nature. On the mundane side he deals with the institute’s funding and the many benefactors that donate to it. Which is easy to handle when you can see the desires of every person who comes within the bounds of the institute. 

On the supernatural side Jonah sends a string of emails to Peter. He knows the man won’t be checking his email for another month, at least, and likes to send his requests and updates in advance. Perhaps he should invite Peter back to the mainland, Jonah muses idly. Peter is the closest friend Jonah has and Jonah has yet to introduce him to Jon.

He attends a conference call with the other cults of the Beholding. They ask the same questions they do every week, the progress of the Archivist, the rate of his Becoming, when they will be allowed to See for themselves, etc., etc. What has been surprising Jonah recently is his new trepidation at answering these questions. He finds himself wanting to maintain Jon’s privacy. Mainly because he knows that Jon only allows a select few people to Know him and Jonah has no desire to break that trust. But part of him withholds the information because, well, Jonathan is  _ his _ archivist. He doesn’t belong to these inconsequential servants, he is for Jonah and their god alone. Jonathan is bigger than these people, hell, he is bigger than Jonah. Jonathan is The Archivist and he is Jonah’s Archivist and Jonah is loath to relinquish any of him to these  _ little  _ people. 

By midday he is tired, disinterested, and missing Jonathan dearly. Not even the archives have proved interesting. Ms. Tonner is god knows where, along with Ms. King, and Mr. Stoker is still ‘out sick’ while he finishes up his temper tantrum, which Jonah suspects will be over soon. It has been over a week and if Mr. Stoker doesn’t return then he actually will become ill.

This means the archives have been left to Mr. Backwood and Ms. Hussain, which means an afternoon of tea, courtesy of Mr. Blackwood; quiet research, courtesy of Ms. Hussain; more tea from Mr. Blackwood; more quiet research from Ms. Hussain; and, of course, even more tea. It is dreadfully boring in Jonah’s opinion. And Jonah hates being bored. 

When he finally receives a text from Jon later that evening he’s almost giddy at the disruption.

**My Angel** (5:32pm)

_ Try to be home early today, I have a surprise for you. NO Beholding before you get here, dear, that’s cheating _

Jonah grins. A surprise could mean a lot of things, it could mean a new development in Jon’s Becoming, which Jonathan has become increasingly more excited about after months of Jonah’s encouragement. It could also be as simple as Jon cooking dinner for them. Jonah’s grin widens when he realizes he finds both options equally appealing. 

He casts his gaze out to the institute once more. Rosie is waving cheerfully to security as she leaves for the evening. In fact most institute employees are leaving, save a select few in research and artefact storage, and, of course, in the archives. He Knows and knows that Ms. Hussain will be here researching the Unknowing until she can barely keep her eyes open anymore. And he doesn’t even have to Look to know that Mr. Blackwood will be here until the sun goes down, waiting to see if Jon will visit the archives. Of course, even Mr. Blackwood knows that if Jon were to come in he would have done so already, but he waits anyway. Jonah does pity the man, but only just. After all, the alternative is unthinkable. 

When he’s satisfied he finally makes his way out of the institute. The entire journey home he is bubbling with anticipation. He could, of course, cheat and Behold his surprise before he arrives but Jonah is discovering that he finds the not knowing just as fun as the final reveal. A development he blames solely on Jonathan. 

A development in a long series of changes he blames on Jon. Jon has been disrupting Jonah’s plans from the day Jonah met him. At first, this had aggravated him. Jonah had worried for weeks that he had accidentally recruited a new Gertrude as the Archivist. But he was soon surprised that Jonathan hadn’t changed his plans in a bad way. Of course, Jonah had known from day one that Jonathan would be special, but he had never accounted for how special he would become, not only to the Beholding, but also to him. He never accounted for falling in love. 

So when Jonah opens the door he finds himself surprised, stunned, and delighted at the sight before him. Looking back, Jonah knows exactly how he has ended up in this situation. He Knows the string of events that has led him to this scene and he knows that the love that blossoms in his chest at the sight of Jon has led him here too. 

Jon stands before him, with bright, delighted eyes, a thrilled smile, a kitten in each hand, and two tiny bow ties around their necks. 

Jonah blinks once, twice, a third time. And bursts out laughing. He crosses to Jon and plants a kiss on his cheek. He scoops Statement out of Jon’s hand to inspect the kitten and his heart coos as the little guy wiggles his tiny legs while being moved. 

“This is a wonderful surprise, my darling,” He says and brings Statement’s face up to his own. Wide blue eyes stare into his own. Jon has put a blue bow tie around his neck with pink detailing on the fabric, Jonah thinks it's quite tasteful, despite it being a kitten’s bow tie. The pastel colors pop nicely against his stark white fur.

“Statement is a gentleman, Jonah, he’s distinguished. So, obviously, I had to give him a bow tie that matches his air of professionalism.” 

Statement meows in agreement. 

“But Tape Recorder? She's a scoundrel, a thief and a criminal. She’s also a professional, but she’ll bite your ankles too. So, of course, I have to give her a bow tie to match,” Jon says like this is the only conclusion you could make and holds Tape Recorder up to him. As if on cue, the previously quite calm calico kitten begins kicking and flailing, biting on Jon’s finger and meowing like a maniac.

“Of course,” Jonah agrees and takes Tape Recorder in his other hand, who has a pink bow tie with wide abstract eyes. Jonah finds this choice fitting. 

“I tried to find bow ties for the others but Bepurring and Sir Eye are hiding, Watcher’s Meow and Mini weren’t in the mood, and I couldn’t find a bow tie cool enough for Mr. Knowledge,” Jon continues. At that moment, Mr. Knowledge saunters out from the kitchen and rubs his face against Jon’s ankle. 

“Obviously. Mr. Knowledge is better than us and he knows it.” Jonah leans down to pet Mr. Knowledge but is met with a disdainful mrow. Expected, but Jonah figured it was worth a shot. “Jonathan?”

“Yes, love?” Jon replies. 

“I love you, so much. You Know this, right?” Jonah puts the kittens down gently and cradles Jon’s face in his hands. 

Jon smiles, soft, his eyes drinking in everything Jonah’s face. “I know.”

If someone had told him a hundred years ago this would be his life, Jonah would have laughed in their faces. The Jonah of a hundred years ago, the Jonah of last year, would have scorned the notion of domesticity. He would have shunned himself for settling down, for allowing love to drive his actions. 

But that was a past Jonah. Now, Jonah finds he hasn’t settled for anything. This is the life he wants, it’s the life he’s achieved. It’s a life with Jon as his boyfriend and his Archivist. It’s a life where Jonah, for once, can Know something and know it too.

**Author's Note:**

> Hell yeah another day another JonElias fic :)  
> I also think it says a lot about me and my soft shit that the day about literal kittens is the day I get closest to canon in any way shape or form.  
> There should be another 2 fics for this series: one on Wednesday and one on Friday(although the Friday one just might be a separate thing if I decide to make it multichaptered)  
> Both of which I need to start sgkhkgkkhgl  
> Anyways enjoy!!


End file.
